Humankind's Last Survivor
by Guy Who Always Quits
Summary: William Thompson is what people would call a modern prodigy in his time, but everyone has their own stress relief. He frequently enjoys Japanese animation, with one of his favorite being Naruto. With life going well for him, with his dream job at the LHC, what happens when his existence is the only successor to our world's culture? When he enter a new and foreign world...
1. Chapter 1

Ever thought about the end of the world? Ah, who am I kidding? Well, of course you have. Whether it would come from some sort of apocalyptic ending, demonic takeover, or so on and so forth. But, other than some sort of outside force, did you ever think it would be... us? "Humanity will destroy itself." A quote I once got from my grandfather. You know, at the time I thought he was crazy. Turns out, the truth is harder to realize than you think.

I was 21, young, fresh out of college with a Doctorate's degree in Astrophysics. You know, they say that getting good achievements beforehand speeds up the process. They were right. I graduated at a lightning fast pace, not really spending time on my social life. I found solace in things like Anime, thoroughly enjoying the series of Naruto, and its many types of fillers. After many months of hard work, and proving my mettle, I was picked up by CERN to work on the LHC (Large Hadron Collider).

If you don't know what that is, it's basically the world's largest and most complex supercomputer and machine. It exists for the sole purpose of smashing particles together, to create new ones, or simply to observe the process itself and gain some sort of knowledge from it. They had assigned me to work beside the ATLAS crew. Our job was to discover the origin of matter, and anything else that came on the side. We didn't know when we would peer into deep space, but we would regret giving ourselves the power to accomplish that.

Frankly, I was happy as hell. I had just received the job of my dreams. Everything I had done, everything I had accomplished, the endless nights of studying; they were all worth it. Rather than just being called a useless otaku or weeb, I would actually be someone respected, someone important. Who knows, maybe I would get a particle named after me if I did find something out of the ordinary.

The LHC had gone offline for about 2 years to undergo some upgrades. Particularly stronger magnets to accelerate and withstand larger collisions. The whole thing was just for us to be able to do the things we loved while being able to give ourselves a reason, a purpose. Often I questioned my purpose, but I found solace in my job. Working there did make me worry, however, with there being a small hypothetical chance of some sort of microscopic black hole or a hypothetical particle called a 'strangelet'.

We had finished the 'training' of the magnets, and were ready to start it up by June. Of course, full operations wouldn't really be in full gear until the spring of 2015. On a separate note,I had also finished up the last episode of Naruto Shippuden. Along with thinking about the possible end of the world, I also began to think a little bit about other dimensions. Maybe I would get sucked into a portal and meet everyone's favorite jinchūriki

June 3, 2015

"Alright, I'm starting it up." A miscellaneous engineer said, while the machine whirred. I looked down at the big rig with hope. Two years of being offline and now we were back. My partner looked at me with determination, and I returned the same. The day had finally begun. There were no collisions to be had that day, however. Safety precautions and all that, you know. To be honest, I thought it was complete bull. We waited days, months, years, and all just for more endless waiting. However, the determination would not leave my face, not even in the dullest moments.

After a day's worth of preparation, we were about ready to leave. I retired my lab coat, which I always thought to have been cliché in the sanitary bin. It still wasn't like we worked in a hospice or anything. One of my colleagues bid me farewell and left the complex. Sighing, I grabbed my backpack that I always carried with me and began walking out of the complex. Thoughts entered my mind about a certain poem. 'This is how the world ends. Not with a bang, but with a whimper.' I recited in my thoughts.

Before I could try to recall the rest of the poem, an alarm rang, sounding a collision. Panic immediately entered my head. The LHC was definitely not ready for any type of workload right now, and authorization was completely out of the question, as we were strictly told to not give any permissions. I turned around only to see my apparent doom. A microscopic black hole had arrived, I could tell by the warping of reality itself around me. No time to think, no time to speak. For some unexplainable reason, I wasn't afraid, nor confused. But for some reason, I whimpered.


	2. A Rather Rude Introduction

Ever knew what it's like to float? Maybe survived a plane crash or something? Well, maybe that's what you'd think would happen if you died. Nah, it's all just a blur. A blur of memories, choices, relationships, and et cetera, or at least that's what they want you to believe. I would be lying if I said that had happened to me. The pain was excruciating, literally being torn apart molecule by molecule. I felt every second of it,and watched the world around me distort as my vision faded and my eyes closed for the last time... Or so I had thought.

"Where the heck am I?" I thought out loud while looking around. This was not a place I would expect to be. Getting up, I observed my surroundings. There was a dense thicket surrounding me. Then, I started noticing some differences about myself. My perspective was shorter, like I had shrunk or something. I felt a weight in my hands,and I looked down at them. A kunai had somehow found its way into my right hand, and there was an unsettling type of atmosphere around me. I could feel it. Sighing, I reached for my glasses to adjust them. Then I realized that they weren't even there. "This is... odd..." I said to myself. Suddenly, three sharp objects were thrown at me.

"C-crap!" I shouted. Stumbling back, I nearly managed to avoid them. They looked like three shuriken, both thrown with deadly accuracy. "I don't know where I am right now, but gotta get out of dodge!" I said running into the forest, and away from whatever or whomever had been planning to turn me into mincemeat. "Just where do you think you're going?" A deep voice asked. Instantly, I stopped in my tracks. There was no way to tell which direction the question had come from. It seemed…. almost omnipresent. "You pissed me off, and now I'm going to finish you!" The same voice said, with a hint of anger.

Deciding now was not the right time to run; I took the kunai in a defensive stance. Jiu jutsu, don't fail me now. Someone rushed at me, making contact with my kunai. The sound of metal against metal clashed, while I tried to match the assailant's movements. "Heh, you're pretty good for a genin. A bad one, that is." He said, driving his leg into my stomach, and using a grapple to throw me over his back. I felt the wind leave my lungs, as I gasped for breath. "Little runt, should've stayed at home." The boy said, kicking me once again.

"Hey you, what do you think you're doing!" A feminine voice shouted. As I heard the vocalization, I felt like I knew who this person was, but whom… "Huh, another one to bite the dust, huh." The attacker said in a cocky tone. "Yeah, right! Maybe I can't beat you, but I know that Sasuke can!" The same girl said again. Wait... Sasuke? No, no, no, that couldn't be... could it?

Memories that weren't mine started to flash into my head, and it felt as if my brain could pop at any given moment. Images,voices, sounds, they all passed through my though process with incredible speed. This had confirmed it, I was definitely not back on earth anymore, and I was a whole different person. Katsu Tetsuite. An average kid, just skating by life. It seemed I had a couple of friends and a decent family. These alien experiences... how?

Before I had more time to think about these things are put my mind back together, the attacker had gone flying through the air and slamming into the ground. "Hmmph. Loser." The Uchiha said indifferently and began to walk away. The girl who had saved my hide, who had turned out to be Sakura, rushed to my aid. She pulled out a rag and began to treat some of my wounds. Struggling, I got back up. "Thanks, I'll take it from here." I told her. She nodded and began to go in the same direction as Sasuke. When I looked behind me, it seemed as if my attacker had made his escape. I sighed. "This isn't my best day..."

Using my newfound memories and somewhat enhanced capabilities, I reached Konohagakure in a couple of minutes. My injuries had slightly halted my travel, but I kept on going. I stopped at a high tree and looked down upon the village. For the first time for the day, I smiled. It was beautiful, even more so than you can imagine. Buildings scattered around like a modern city, and people hustled and bustled about. "Maybe this would be kind of fun?" I questioned myself, stopping my gazing and continuing down to the village.

It turns out that it's not hard to blend in with the crowd when you have the memories and voice of a different person. Though, it was hard to stay in character at times, I made it. As always, Ino and Sakura were fawning over Sasuke for his legendary heroics, while I just rested. The sun was hot as ever, and the noise of the village didn't help at all. Somehow, I finally got some sleep in.

As the end of the day drew near, I made my way over to the four Hokage monument. I rested on my back and gazed up at the sky. Would there be an explanation for this? How will I ever learn how to correctly perform techniques? So many questions, yet so little answers. The day was heated, in both a figurative and literal sense. Not before long, I got lost in my own thoughts and began to doze off. One last question lingered in the back of my head.

What happened to Earth?


	3. Beginnings

**Chapter 3: Beginnings**

 _Nobody said that it was going to be easy._

I had made the sorry mistake of assuming that being a ninja would come easy. Well, I was wrong, it definitely wasn't. On the first day on the academy, I failed making basic clones, and couldn't even perform simple jutsus. In fact, people even put me down there with Naruto. To be honest, the hand signs were one thing, but Chakra…. It was so foreign to me, that I couldn't even feel it. _I barely felt it._ Almost like a foreign presence in my body, not like Jinchuriki- type foreign, but more like a new blood transplant foreign. Maybe I might've gotten used to it, but when? My teachers shunned me and my fellow peers laughed me off. Great, looks like I was going to be held back in the academy like you know who.

During Lunch Break, I sat down under a tree behind the academy and ate an apple my 'mother' had given me. 'This is just great… I finally make it to my favorite anime universe, and I'm useless.' I thought, biting into the red fruit. Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned around and came face to face with TenTen. She sat down next to me. Ignoring her, I kept on getting wrapped into my singular thought train, and continued to devour the apple. Silently, I laughed to myself. Often when I was asked who my favorite kunoichi in Naruto, I would respond TenTen. Something about that tomboyish attitude just got me, you know? I mean, Ino and Sakura are okay, personally I don't think much about Hinata. Anyway, that's enough of my inner rambling, back to the storytelling.

"So, you suck at ninjutsu, huh?" She asked me in a boyish tone, looking up. Sighing, I nodded. "Yeah, but you don't have to rub it in." I replied, slightly offset by such a rude question. There was silence for a while between the two of us, only the sound of my sinking my teeth into the apple. "You remind me of a certain someone that I know." She said, throwing a stone. Instantly, I knew who it was. 'Rock Lee.' I thought. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I'll grasp it once I learn how to get better control over my chakra." I explained, trying to save some face. She chuckled, lightly punching me in the shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Well, see ya later." She said, getting up. All I could do was stare. Who knows, maybe our paths would intertwine again. I got up, heading back to the class. _Maybe…._

Watching the love triangle between Ino, Sasuke and Sakura was entertaining, to say the least. I mean, I wasn't interested in it, but hey, at least it was something to lighten up the day. Naruto was being, well… Naruto, I guess. Through most of the day, I was never present around them, though. In fact, I was placed in an entirely different class. I disliked it, yeah, but hey, got to deal with it, you know? The rest of the day was mostly filled with learning various hand signs and basic jutsu for Genin. Things like the Escape Jutsu, and Transparency Jutsu, and so on. Really, nothing that was complicated. I managed to pull off the Transparency Jutsu, so that was a sort of win for me.

After the end of the day, I traveled back home and bumped into TenTen. We talked for a while. "So, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow?" I said, walking with my hands on my head. She laughed, smiling. "Don't get too full of yourself." Waving to me, she went into the opposite direction and I continued home. Smiling, I leaned my head back. "Maybe everyone at home's alright… I hope they are…" I said to myself, thinking out loud. My family greeted me happily, and I blended in as always. As I lay in bed, I started to think to myself again.

 _Maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all._


End file.
